


Coventale

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Chasing, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Gore, Incest, Killing, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Murder, On the couch, Penetration, Rules, blood sucking, iffy sex, noncon, too many kinks to count, vampire, vampirisim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus was just your average high school boy. He played football and lived alone with his brother after their parents abandoned them. Then one night he was running late, and a certain monster changed him and his Brother's lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Day challenge everybody! Chapter 1: Kissing

It all started one day when a young high school boy was running around late at night. He had been with his friends until only moments ago, where they had dropped him off at school. That's because it was a Friday night and they had just won their latest football game. It was against their rival school in the town, and so of course the entire team had packed into cars and gone to get food to celebrate.  
The boy's name was Papyrus and he didn't want to make his brother worried by appearing with who had driven him to the restaurant. Plus, he was too busy with shifts at the lab and other places to pay for their bills. He just couldn't call and ask him to come pick him up. So Papyrus shad his gear strapped on his back, and he started the two mile jog to their house.  
Little did Papyrus know that hungry eyes were following him through the dark. Sadly, Papyrus had convinced himself not to fear anything. He had to with their parents, and all the stuff that came after. His brother ended up being the only one in the end, and Papyrus had had to become a big, strong boy. So he had. Plus, all his history classes had told him that he no longer had to fear the dark. They had told him that just over a hundred years ago, they had all been killed or sealed away underground. So the brave Papyrus eagerly took to his night time jog, with no fear of anything to come.  
Not even the one lurking beside him in the night.  
..........  
W. D. Gaster was a an old vampire. He was considered an elder in the coven, and he had the looks to show for it. His skin was pale as milk the texture was hard as marble. Shadows always seemed to cling to him and his senses were strong. Now he was not like the other elders who would spend all of their time sitting around and making plans. In fact, his heart was much like that of the young pueblos of his kin. He hungered for fresh flesh that he had caught himself. He wanted to expand his influence and territory not only through treaties, but through destruction and war.  
That also meant that on certain lunar nights like this, he would observe the perfect soldiers for his army. He liked them young and athletic. Strong builds and tender muscles that would remain strong as they matured. Perhaps it was patience, or maybe just better planning, but Gaster loathed to put even a single newborn vampire into his army. So he would keep them near and personally train them until it was time to let them fly.  
Those were the thoughts plaguing the mind of Gaster as he observed the running human tonight. His skin was pale, but it had tanned from the sun's blistering kiss. His hair was obviously a pale blonde that was nearly as white as the moon. Plus, his scent was delectable. Gaster decided to go for it.  
Like a racing shadow, he swooped out to catch the human in his grasp and draw him into one of the many dark alleys on his route straight through the heart of the old town. There was a yelp that quickly got stopped as he sunk his fangs deep into that tantalizing neck. The scent of blood sweat and fear was like alcohol to the old pure blood, but thankfully he was used to things like this by now.   
With hardly any effort at all, he pinned the human against a wall and began to inject his venom into the other. The human begged and pleaded, but Gaster didn't mind. That only made this all the more pleasant to the more carnal side of his nature.   
Finally, he withdrew and licked his fangs as he parted. It took a moment, but he gave one final lick to seal in the venom from his vampire's kiss. With that, he allowed the human to fall to the ground and let the change take hold.  
..........  
Papyrus woke up feeling different. Everything was rather intense, but he felt like he could handle it. It was about the level of that hangover or he had gotten when he still didn't know that Lemonade could be alcoholic. He had drank a tone with his low tolerance, gotten hungover, and a lecture from his brother. Well, as close to one as Sans would give.  
He looked up his phone and saw that it was 12:30. It's thirty minutes past his curfew. So he picked himself up and ran home. For some reason it was faster than normal, but he was just glad to get there when Sans was walking out the door. "Brother!" He greeted in a way that he hoped sounded eager, but just sounded panicked.  
"Bro, you're like half an hour late," he says in tired surprise. Papyrus checked the clock and saw that it had only been about four minutes later than when his phone had said. Which was strange. His best mile time was a little over five minutes, and he had gone nearly a mile and a half in much less than that. Perhaps he was closer than he thought. "Didja leave your gym bag somewhere?" Sans asked suddenly, and Papyrus realized that it wasn't on him.  
"Yeah, I forgot I left it in the locker room and it was locked when I went back to go look," even though that wasn't true. He would have to search for it tomorrow and hope he didn't get caught in the lie.   
He was surprised by the arms around his waist. "I'm just glad you're home safe bro," he says and Papyrus couldn't help but feel a bit guilty with how his brother slumped over in exhaustion.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers set boundaries with their new master, but not the best ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two, complete! Originally, Paps was gonna turn him, but he wasn't even a fledgling. Anyways enjoy!

It had been a couple of days since Papyrus had left his room. He hadn't really gone out of the house much at all. Saturday, he had slept all day, and Sunday the same had happened. So Papyrus had slept Sunday night and tried to leave the house. Sadly, that didn't work. The moment he had stepped out in his Letterman and jeans, he had gotten a horrible sunburn.  
It had healed after not much time, but it was now Tuesday and Papyrus was scared of it happening again. So here he lay, under the sheets waiting for one inevitable appearance of his brother. He was just hoping that Sans would ignore him, but a knock on his door had proven otherwise.  
Sans had come in despite his protests. "Bro, are you okay?" He asked with a voice full of concern, and Papyrus had huddled even tighter in the sheets. He was too afraid to face disapproval from the one person he cared about above all else.  
The smaller had just plopped on his bed. "This is fine Paps, being a lazy bones can always make home life better," he joked. Papyrus could hardly contain his groan at that. Still, it seemed that with every passing second, he became more and more aware of his brother. The sound of his breaths, his voice, his heartbeats. He could feel the blood rushing through the body behind him. It was so warm and tantalizing.  
Without further thought or attention to his brother's words, Papyrus drank. Deeper and deeper he pulled the most delicious and cleansing taste into his mouth. It was so good that it was unbearable. He could hardly handle it, it just set his body on fire!   
After enough time, the blood started to slow. Papyrus whimpered in disappointment, and that sound broke the spell. He was killing Sans! He had to get him to a hospital and fast! He gathered his limp and dying brother in his arms and started to run. He ran and ran and ran deep into the night.  
He kept going towards a hospital until he once again got pulled into an alley. "What are you doing," a tall shadow demanded, and memories slowly started leaking into Papyrus's head. This was the man who had done the same to him.  
Papyrus couldn't help it as he broke down crying. "It's Sans," he wailed, shaking the limp body. "Save him, please," he begged, and the old vampire grinned. This person was enough to give a newborn some sense of control. He had stopped before killing him, and another Pawn was never a bad thing.   
"If you want his salvation, then forsake your human lives. Leave everything behind and become mine," Gaster offered sweetly and to that, his fledgling replied with a cry of anything. So he turned his brother.  
..........  
Papyrus and Sans awoke the next night in an underground room. There was an injured human in front of them bleeding Profusely. Sans watched sleepily as his brother rushed over to help, only to make faces at the blood. It got on his hands, and from there he seemed topical it all the way back to the source. Sans found this to be incredibly hot, and couldn't stop th pull drawing him to the other side of the prey's neck. It felt so good, especially to share with Papyrus.  
..........  
Papyrus stared at his brother. Sans had just created a list of rules for them to abide by. The first was that they wouldn't turn on eachother. The past few days had allowed them to find a connection between eachother, and Sans had mentioned it even more vital not to fight. There were others about sharing meals, and life in general. Still, an even more important one was to choose eachother over Gaster. That was an easy agreement to make. Now it was time to await their meeting with him.  
.........  
Gaster had been keeping an eye on his newest offspring and was taking a liking to their bonding. On double turnings, it was something he liked to do. Allowing them constant contact either made them stronger or had them tear eachother apart. Either way, Gaster got something stronger than what a lone vampire could provide him with.  
So he waited and waited for the right time to strike. It took quite a while actually. He just waited for them to get used to eating their previous kin and worked them all the way up to healthy people. It would take a while for them to learn control of instincts he wasn't suppressing and the ones he was to make things easier on the transition. But they were improving day by day. So Gaster had deemed it time to make them useful.  
They met him in his office and he viewed them with a calculating gaze. "What do you want?" The short one demanded. Gaster kind of liked it. It was like watching a beetle show off for a fight.  
"I would like to set up some rules and integrate you into the family," Gaster replies simply.  
"And what do you get out of it?" He growls. Oooh a sharp tongue and smart wit, plus an impressive will. Most monsters couldn't even come close to standing up under his presence. For a fledgling to do so it quite a treat.   
"Two fledglings of fresh blood and loyalty. You will answer to me and even gain the ability to Rome around after some time. You can create your own children of the night however you please, but you must keep them well maintained. They won't be part of the family like you, but you will have monsters to control," he purrs seditiously at them.   
Papyrus has curled around his brother at the tone and those eyes. He's scared and needs the comfort of his brother. Sans stands firm. "How about add a stipend for clothes and junk. We choose what we want to wear, and every mission Paps and I do, we do together?" Sans growls.  
Gaster chuckles at those small conditions. "Of course," interesting indeed.


	3. On the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy rub off on the little green sofa that could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, dnd ran long tonight.

The two brothers had finally managed to get a room of their own. It had taken them quite a while, but they finally managed it. They had debated what to fill it with, since it was completely bare. Thanks to all they had saved up, they had just enough money for a comfortable green couch and an area rug on the floor. It was truly quite wonderful to finally have furniture again.  
There was only one problem, with one couch that they had, they had to find a way to both sleep on the new piece. It had been a contest of wills about who would sleep on the couch as each brother wanted their counterpart to be comfortable, but in the end they just split it. They would curl up together and sleep through the sunlit hours. From there, each would preform menial tasks for the coven, and study under Gaster.  
Still, that left some problems. Their close bond had started leaving Sans with urges he didn't think the undead could have. It was romantic and sexual feelings that slowly started to coil around like a snake. Sans had tried to fight them, but the tendrils were just too strong.  
So slowly, he had fallen deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole until he could no longer deny his feelings. From there the dreams intensified, and being on the same couch had not helped any at all. His dream Papyrus was so much like the brother he knew, except this one was more sensual and sexual.  
It kept intensifying with every passing moment until one morning it came to a head. Sans couldn't move as his brother was sleepily using him as a pillow. He could do nothing they day before either. Chores had kept him to busy to rub even one off. So he was stuck with his dick incredibly hard and his sleeping brother shifting around on top of him.   
He severely regretted his decision to sleep with his legs open, because now each shift from his brother's belly brought him close to the edge. He couldn't help it or hold it until he cried out in ecstasy, and his brother woke in confusion from the sound and heat. Sans couldn't help it, he dashed as soon as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus imagines himself with his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings this chapter are for: incestuous pining, sexual milking, and the tickling kink

Papyrus just couldn't help it. He had been having trouble recently. He had started having lewd dreams about his brother and he couldn't stop. It had started a few days before when he woke up to a seductive and musky scent. From there, his mind had taken it farther and farther to lewd places. In fact, he was sure that the heat and dreams were going to bother his brother. And he couldn't even stop them.  
So he had resorted to... well, this. He had excellently fulfilled his duties to the clan. He had done everything necessary and more. The newest fledglings were fed, paperwork was done, reports were filed to Gaster, and he had worked some with the bats of the manor on forming a new trick for defense.   
So he had been left with plenty of time to do this now. He was alone in his and his brother's room, and Sans was probably off doing Science again, so he thought it was fine. He was spread out against the couch in his signature clothing. His skin tight body suit was clinging quite hard, but it was no true difficulty. So, he started by pushing the looser shorts out of the way. The cooler temperature could be felt even better this way. Well, Papyrus could tell it was cooler but it didn't really affect him anymore. Cold radiated from his bones and the only times he felt warm were when he drank human blood... or thought about Sans.  
That brought him back to the task at hand. He pulled the shorts down, and then maneuvered the spandex the rest of the way off of his hips. It was just his briefs left to get to his dick. He slowed down, and tried to remember what had happened in his dreams.  
Sans would be quick to pull his clothes off, and have Papyrus totally bare. He would grin at him with those loving eyes that made the younger feel so warm. It was as if that gaze was the last thing tying him to their human lives before. It made his heart feel warmer than blood could, and it made him want to eat Sans.   
Papyrus had to stifle a moan as he finally released his dick from its confines. His fangs were unleashed and he was drooling a little. Surely he was such a lewd sight. What if Sans caught him? That would be such a thrill.  
He would walk in and see Papyrus's dick hanging from the slot in his tidy whities and note the string of drool running down his face. Papyrus had no doubt that his brother would try to help, well that is if he didn't run away. Papyrus shook his head, this was his fantasy! So Sans would creep closer. He would gently stroke his fingertips over Papyrus's sides. It would tickle so bad that Papyrus would laugh and get oh so hard from it.  
Papyrus couldn't help stroking himself at the thought. It was as if a ghost of the sensation was was dancing across his ribs and pooling into his groin. He stroked faster with each ghostly stroke and slower for each moment it paused to leave him unsure and needy.  
Papyrus thought about how his brother might engulf him inside of his mouth with those fangs dangerously close to his most sensitive organ. How he would slowly stroke his teeth over his dick and make Papyrus cry at the mixture of pleasure and pain. He mimicked the movements as he thought of his brother doing this again and again until he was milked dry. He thought of how his brother would drink every last drop, always hungry for more until he was all empty.   
Then Sans would look at him with the most lovely expression and kiss him with a still creamy mouth. And those were the thoughts that brought Papyrus over the edge. He came with a shamefully muffled cry into his palm and had to spend a few moments to catch up to reality. He knew he had to hurry and clean up, but right now his knees were weak and he was curious as to how the taste of fantasy mixed with reality.


	5. Bodily Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a vampire doesn't lose enough blood?

Sans had found out a lot about who they were and what they needed to do as vampires over the last several years. Still, this was entirely new. In this whole time, nothing like this had happened. It had started with him just feeling a bit strange. It wasn't particularly unusual as over the past few years Gaster had released all the new instincts and sensations of a vampire. So he had thought nothing of it.  
His body had started to feel almost feverishly warm, and he thought that maybe it was a seasonal thing or some other weird shit. Then the tears had started. Blood began to flow out of his eyes in streams like he was human and having an allergic reaction. Still, he'd just wiped it and continued. Sadly, after some time had passed, that had stopped working as well. So he traveled into the shower.  
Sans didn't even bother to turn the water on after he had stripped bare. He was shocked to find that blood was pouring from his nose. It felt terrible to lose a sense, and not breathing still made him uncomfortable. Now Sans wanted to cry for real at how freaky this was. A glance down showed that he was bleeding from his limp dick as well.  
And the sensation. It felt like thorns were crawling their way from almost every orifice in his body with the sole aim of leaving him a sobbing, bleeding mess.  
It was at that moment that his nipples burst and blood started flowing from them like milk from a treat. Sans simply couldn't handle it anymore as he float consciousness due to the pain and strangeness.  
..........  
"What the hell Gaster!" Sans shouted several days later.  
"Do you have a problem?" He sniffed as he started up at the young vampire from his paperwork.  
"That weird bleeds thing, why didn't ya mention it?" He growled at the older. Gaster had a look of confusion on his face for a few moments before finally connecting the dots.   
"It's the body's way of cleansing itself of dead blood when too much gathers. Normally old blood gets transformed and injected into humans. You have been switching with your darling brother, correct?" And something about that tone had the vampire going into the edge zone.  
"Whatever, thanks for the heads up," he says, and heads for the door.   
A cold force stopped him in the doorway, and he was rendered incapable of moving. A set of hands repositioned him to face the other. "I know that's not all weighing on your heart," Gaster growled and Sans gulped. "Feel free to come and talk to me, say tomorrow at ten?" He purred as the hands released Sans and the other ran.


	6. Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making deals with the Gaster

Sans was there perfectly on time as ordered. It was unusual for him to be this punctual, but he needed to talk to Gaster. Sans had read up on the lore of their kind, documents kept in the library, and chatted up every coven member he could find. He had come to a conclusion. An elder vampire could influence the emotions his sired offspring and even manipulate dreams if he was a pureblood.  
So Sans had gotten angry, all these feelings he had thought were purely his own ended up being little more than a farce. So he had to take this opportunity his site had handed him and grab it by the horns. So he waited until he heard the spoken command to come in.   
Sans strode in feeling nervous, but mainly determined. He went to stand respectfully in front of his sire's desk. "Speak, tell me what plagues your heart," Gaster purred in a way that he really shouldn't have for this kind of conversation.  
Sans simply glared at him. "I know about the dreams," he growled, and nearly got a raised eyebrow in return.  
"Oh, and what kind of dreams might they be?" Gaster asked him as he continued with the paperwork.  
Sans couldn't help his blush in response to that. Still, he had to stand firm and not let his sire get the better of him. "Erotic ones about my brother!" He grits out, much to Gaster's amusement.  
"Are you sure that isn't your bottled desires attaching you to the one most familiar?" Gaster asked him casually. His mannerisms were carefree as he continued with his papers.   
Sans sputtered for a minute before regaining his ground. "Of course not! I know you can manipulate dreams Gaster!" He growled, and it almost made it to shouting level.  
Gaster finally put the pen down and stretched back in his chair. "So say that I am giving you incestuous dreams, what of it?" Gaster purred smoothly.  
"What?" Everything of Sans screamed shock. "What of it?!" He repeated in shock.  
"Yes, why does it matter?" Gaster replies in a tone slippery enough to be oil. "Our species is dampened because of what we are. What does incest matter here or there?" He asked the smaller with an unreadable but sarcastic expression.  
"It matters because I keep rubbin em off in the mornin against my baby bro," Sans growled at his sire.   
Gaster's grin widened as he saw his chance. "So what do you want me to do about it?"/he nudged the shorter.  
"Stop!" Sans practically shouted in exasperation.   
Gaster meekly raised a brow. "And what do I receive from it?" Gaster asked the younger and Sans's face of pure confusion was definitely worth it. "As far as I'm concerned, the two of you are getting closer, and once you're committed, then it's a simple matter to make you loyal to me. What would I gain, hmmmm?" Gaster asked in a way that was almost patronizing.  
"If you had another way, then would they stop?" Sans asked as cautiously as a rabbit in a farmer's field.  
Gaster took a few minutes to pretend to consider. Of course he had one ideal in mind, but drawing this out made it all the sweeter. "There is one other way," Gaster hummed.  
Sans's face lit up. "What is it?" Sans asked eagerly. Good, he was smart enough to not instantly agree.  
"Become more intimate with me instead," Gaster purred as he got up and swirled his body around to behind Sans's. "Promise to please me as I will please you. Assure your allegiance and your brother will be under my protection and both of your guy's incestuous dreams will end," Gaster purred.  
Sans seemed to consider it for a moment before accepting it. "Now how do we solidify this deal?" He huffing asked his sire.  
"With an act of carnal desire," Gaster said as he strode over to the couch. "Come here," he ordered, and Sans found himself helpless but to obey. So he walked until he was in front of Gaster. "Kneel," the older commanded, and Sans found himself face to crotch with Gaster's clothed erection.  
Sans realised with horror what this was going to be and then knew that it was too late. If he did nothing now, then Gaster would turn him into a puppet and use him as a love doll. So he moved forward to get started. Just as he had popped the top button he was stopped. "Unzip me with your teeth," the older ordered. Sans did as he was told, and then started palming the clothed erection of his creator.   
In return the gallery's breathing sped up minutely. Still, Sans continued until the member was pretty hard and his creator was flushed from the stimulus. "Sans, use your tongue," the older ordered, and the smaller reluctantly pulled out the monstrously huge erection. Hee had never even seen one that was nine inches before, and he regretted his deal at the sight.   
Still, he reached out to gently lick at the shaft. The movement got a small noise from the taller, and Sans gained a goal. If he had to give a humiliating blow job, then he was gonna make the bastard above him a wreck doing so.


	7. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To town, awayyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late because stress sewing a bitty takes a while.

Sans couldn't believe what was happening. After five years, Gaster was finally letting them leave the house. They could see what had happened in the world around them since they left. They could go to shops themselves instead of relying on others or ordering from the internet.   
What was really exciting was the prospect of a night alone with his brother without Gaster breathing down their necks. In the last year, Sans had gone from a virgin to doing it in nearly every position without ever really wanting to. At least it had gotten better after one night where Sans got fed up. He wanted something more than sex or he was going to go crazy. Thankfully, his sire had obliged. So now there were nights where they just cuddled or made out. Those were the good nights. Sans liked them, they made it easier to tamp repulsion down to mild disgust.   
The thing was, his sire knew. His site knew and encouraged it at times, and it was filthy. Those times were disgusting and he hated them, but Gaster seemed to enjoy it and Sans felt good being honest.  
Sans shook his head of such perverse thoughts. He was simply waiting for his brother at the door. That was another allowance, that he get to stay with his brother. For some reason it always left him anxious to leave the other alone, but perhaps their human lives could explain that. "Brother!" His sibling's cheerful cry broke him out of his thoughts.   
"Hey bro, ready to go?" Sans asked as Papyrus rushed over to the door. Sans simply opened it in a lazy manner and gestured his brother through.  
"Of course brother! Nyehehehe," he said happily. Sans just couldn't help it, his brother's moods were always pretty infectious.  
So they took off into the night at speeds only vampires could. They ran all the way back to their old town and saw that it had change quite a bit. It was like seeing a familiar stranger to be perfectly honest. The first place they went was Papyrus's old school.  
The shabby old place seemed to have been abandoned and it appeared as if they were in the process of transforming it. Sans managed to "find" a door that was unlocked and with a bit of convincing, he got his brother to follow him inside.  
The emptiness made it almost scary, but in all reality it was clear as day to the two brothers. It didn't scare them really at all, except for getting lost. After not too long, the two had seen their fill of the dilapidated school, and continued on. All in all, they visited a couple of clothing stores, a book store and a new coffee shop. Not that they could consume anything there, but the atmosphere was nice and they were good at faking it.  
It was all good and fine until they met a suspicious man on the way home. He was alone and followed them for a few blocks. It got unnerving so Papyrus followed his instincts to create a reason. Sadly the first thing he thought of was a hasty make out session with Sans in an alleyway.  
All of Papyrus's senses were on the man as he walked by. Subsequently, that meat he ignored his stunned brother. It took him a moment to step back, and the full weight of what he didn't him like a ton of dead birds. "I- I'm sorry!!!!!!" He wailed and almost darted away before his brother fought him.   
"Paps, it's fine, the guy was creepy, it's okay," he cooked at his frightened brother.   
"Really?" His brother asked in an adorable and hopeful way.  
"Yes really," Sans promised and hoped he wouldn't regret that later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhhhh, today's update isn't short or anything. (It is, I just was really tired today. It's hard to breath and it was the perfect sleeping temperature today *yawns*)

The room was decorated with lit candleabras and the sparkling scent of vanilla. In the corner was a shaking man who would quite obviously be their dinner. The set up was not terrible, nor was it terribly romantic. Still, Sans got the feeling that this was a big improvement. His site didn't much care for movies unless there were other activities involved, and it was much better than the last time he tried to be romantic. Sans had absolutely refused to Fuck so long as there was a corpse with them in Gaster's coffin.  
"Welcome," a voice purred from behind him as Sans got pulled into the firm chest of his maker. It was terrible how used to this he was getting, but moments like this were something he was starting to live for during their trysts.   
"Welcome to you too," Sans purrs as he's been trained. He even moved his sire's hands down his body how the older Vampire liked. He was rewarded with a breath and a pair of hips pressing against his own.  
"I have food for you," he murmured as he gestured over to the struggling human in the corner. His smirk was seductive as he stared at the squirming body over in the corner.  
"Why do that when we could share?" Sans hummed. Apparently doing so was considered quite taboo as Vamps tended to be fairly possessive over their prey.  
"Then shall we?" Gaster asked the smaller. Sans simply smirked in response.   
"Let's get this meal, wrapped up," he joked with a flash of fangs as he plunged his teeth into the man's neck and began drinking while staring into the eyes of his... well, something.


End file.
